


Analysis of the Water Cycle

by EasilySpooked



Category: Sonic 2020 - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Dom!Stone, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Piss, Piss kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!Robotnik, it upsets me that I wrote this but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked
Summary: Robotnik and Stone are very dirty!Time for them to clean off ;3
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Robotnik - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Analysis of the Water Cycle

Agent Stone splashed Dr. Robotnik again. He dodged clumsily out of the way and laughed as he got soaked again. He retaliated by kicking a wave of water at Stone, drenching him from the knees down. Stone cried out in mock indigence and started to run away.

Stone was glad he had managed to convince Dr. Robotnik to get out of his lab and have some fun. He had been working non-stop the past few days, barely taking time to sleep. Stone thought he needed a distraction and when the rain started pouring outside, he took the opportunity to invite Dr. Robotnik to an impromptu water fight. He didn’t think he had ever heard him laugh this hard and it was nice to see him relax. Every time Stone saw his smile a warmth spread through his chest. And seeing Dr. Robotnik in wet clothes was also a major plus.  
  
Stone blushed and continued to run, looking behind him to see Dr. Robotnik slowly gaining on him. He squealed and put on a burst of speed, trying to stay out of his grasp. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm and a cry of victory from Dr. Robotnik.  
  
“I got you!” Robotnik yelled triumphantly, pulling Stone toward him sharply.

Stone felt his feet slipping and yelped. “Robotnik wai-“  
  
He was cut off as he fell onto his back in the mud, dragging Robotnik down with him. Robotnik fell hard on his chest and Stone wheezed, the wind knocked out of him. They took a couple seconds, each shaken and slightly bruised before Stone let out a breathy laugh. They lay there, laughing together until they realized their compromising position. Robotnik was completely on top of Stone, their bodies pressed tight together. Their legs were tangled and their faces a few inches apart. Robotnik blushed and Stone gasped, he had never seen him look this way. Their faces hovered closer for a few seconds, eyes darting to parted lips. Right before their mouths met, Robotnik rolled off of Stone, his face a heated mess.  
  
Robotnik cleared his throat and inspected the mud coating his hands, embarrassed. “We better go inside and get cleaned up before we get any dirtier.” He said assertively, a slight waver betraying his true feelings.  
  
“Right, of course.” Stone nodded enthusiastically, trying to quell his wildly beating heart.  
  
Together they walked back into the lab, the tension palpable between them. Neither dared to catch the other’s eye and they actively avoided any physical contact. Robotnik turned to Stone, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
  
“I only have one shower, so… I guess we’ll take turns.” He suggested. Stone nodded in affirmation and made his way to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he glanced back and saw Robotnik shivering, looking lost as he stood in the middle of his lab, trying not to spread the mud he wore anywhere else. A crazy idea came to Stone in that moment, a wonderful idea. It might even help Robotnik to accept the crush he had on him. It would be hard to set in motion, but Stone was convinced it was worth it.  
  
Stone stepped back out of the bathroom and steeled his nerves. “Doctor, an idea came to me. What if we showered together to save time? Then you wouldn’t risk getting your lab dirty.”  
  
Robotnik blushed hard, opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air. “S-Sure.” He sputtered impulsively. He walked toward the bathroom cautiously, hardly believing what he had just agreed to do. He followed Stone through the door and watched apprehensively as he closed it, cutting off his last route of escape. Stone could feel his heart thumping, threatening to break out of his chest. Everything felt so surreal and he had to keep reminding himself that this was actually happening.  
  
“I guess- ”  
  
“We should probably- ” They began at the same time.  
  
“Oh sorry, you first.” Stone said submissively, suddenly reminded that he was talking to his superior.  
  
Robotnik nodded, his face still red. “I was just going to say that we should probably t-take off our clothes now.” He looked frustrated by his stammer and apprehension, clearly embarrassed to be seen this way. Stone was struck by how adorable it was and suddenly wanted nothing more than to see him naked. Boldly, he began to strip, peeling back the wet and muddy clothing from his body.  
  
Robotnik was struck by a fresh wave of awkwardness as he realized how well-muscled Agent Stone was. He couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling dangerously across his body. Something about Stone attracted him like nothing else could, not even his robots. He felt suddenly self-conscious about his own body, skinny and devoid of muscle. He hadn’t seen a gym a day in his life. Stone was waiting by the shower now, his boxers the only item of clothing still on.  
  
“Are you coming?” Stone asked, allowing a smirk to decorate his face for a few seconds. Robotnik looked away and hurriedly began to strip, trying to hide himself from Stone’s gaze. Stone looked on unapologetically, finally able to admire his long-time crush. Even though Robotnik’s body was less muscled than Stone’s own, he thought he looked beautiful. Stone felt a blush creep across his face as he began to get hard. The weight of the situation was finally hitting him, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Robotnik turned toward him, looking small and unsure in just his boxers. Stone turned on the shower and peeled off his underwear, hopping under the stream of warm water, he gestured for Robotnik to follow and he hesitantly dropped his own boxers and stepped in. They faced each other and awkwardly tried to share the stream of water.  
Robotnik’s eyes travelled downward against his will and caught sight of Stone’s semi-hard cock. He inhaled sharply and met Stone’s eyes. Stone held his gaze, his intent obvious. Robotnik gasped as he felt Stone’s hand brush against his dick.  
  
“It’s so funny…” Stone began, his voice husky. “You’re always so assertive but now you’re so unsure.” He grabbed Robotnik’s dick properly this time and stepped closer. “I like this side of you. You’re so adorably submissive.” Robotnik shivered at the touch and felt himself grow hard as Stone purred in his ear. “I’ve held myself back from making moves before now, but I just couldn’t stand it anymore. You’re so amazingly sexy Doctor, and I want to make you cum.” He tugged on Robotnik’s dick to emphasize his point and Robotnik closed his eyes in ecstasy. He had never been touched this way before and it felt incredible.  
  
Robotnik leaned back against the wall of the shower, his eyes fluttering closed as Stone jerked him off. A moan tore through his lips as Stone increased the pace. Suddenly, Stone was pressed up against him. Robotnik could feel him panting in arousal. Stone pressed his lips to Robotnik’s neck and bit down softly, dragging another moan from the Doctor’s lips. Stone let go of his dick and Robotnik whined in protest, desperate for more friction.  
  
Stone chuckled and licked the red spot on Robotnik’s neck. “Don’t worry, there’s more coming.” He assured. Thrusting his hips closer, he brought his dick toward Robotnik’s and began to jerk them off simultaneously. The pounding of running water muffled their moans of ecstasy as their dicks rubbed against each other. Robotnik grabbed Stone’s shoulders and leaned his head into his shoulder, crying out with pure pleasure. Stone guided his head up and met him in a messy kiss, their tongues clashing in an earnest battle. Robotnik thrust his hips forward on instinct, realizing he was about to reach his climax.  
  
“I-I’m going to cum!” Robotnik gasped. Stone immediately stepped away, his face flushed with excitement.  
  
“You’re not allowed to cum yet.” Stone said simply.  
  
Robotnik’s dick twitched with need as he looked at Stone, weak-kneed from shock and the intense pleasure he was experiencing. “You can’t stop now!” He protested, desperate for more attention from the surprisingly sexy Stone.  
  
Stone grinned deviously and grasped his dick in his hand. “There’s something I need to do first. It’s been an awful long time since I used the toilet.” Robotnik’s eyes widened in surprise. “Before I continue, I need to ask. Robotnik, will you let me piss on you?”  
  
The Doctor stood frozen in shock as his mind tried to grasp what was happening. Impulsively, like when he agreed to share the shower, he nodded his head.  
  
Stone stepped closer. “I need more than that Robotnik, I need you to ask me. No, beg me to piss on you.”  
  
Robotnik closed his eyes. “Please Agent Stone, I need to feel your warm piss right now. Please piss on me.”  
  
Stone smiled wider. “As you wish.”  
  
With a grunt of pain, Stone let fly his golden stream of piss. He moaned loudly as it spurted out of his erect cock, landing on Robotnik’s legs and quickly mixing with the water running down both of them. Robotnik began to jerk himself off to the surprisingly arousing sight of Stone peeing on him. Their moans filled the tiny bathroom as both reached incredible amounts of stimulation.   
  
“Your dick is so long, you must piss a lot...” Robotnik moaned. Stone smiled and the stream of piss spurted out harder.  
Robotnik’s eyes widened as his pleasure reached new heights. “I can’t hold it back anymore Stone; I need to cum!” Robotnik screamed as Stone’s piss began to run out. Robotnik thrusted forward as pleasure exploded throughout his body and cum spurted from his dick. A majority of it landed on Stone, and it kept coming.  
  
“Oh god you look so hot right now.” Stone moaned, and right after he stopped pissing, he began to cum hard. They came on each other, their white fluids lingering slightly before the water could wash it away. Robotnik collapsed onto Stone’s shoulder, completely tired out.  
  
Stone ran his hands through Robotnik’s hair and hugged him tight. “Let’s get into some towels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Penis
> 
> Leave a like and subscribe!


End file.
